Regreso anhelado
by Ascalon Strike
Summary: El no tener a Cosmo de su lado afecta a Tails enormemente, impulsándolo hacía una depresión que no se queda en mera tristeza, sino que le hace llegar al punto de tener alucinaciones. Pero, ¿Es también aquella criatura que despertó a su lado producto de su imaginación? [Fic para la actividad de ABRIL: "¿Los Besos Robados son Mejores?" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"].
Mi primer fic publicado aquí. Primero que nada, les agradezco a todos por haberle dado una oportunidad al fic (Porque por lo menos en lo personal yo hago eso xD). Y bueno, he aquí una historia Taismo, que además contiene un posible regreso de Cosmo que a mi opinión tiene lógica, y mediante el... ¡Ok, suficiente spoiler!

Así que sin más, disfruten y dejen reviews! :D

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece** (Lamentablemente...) **. Todos los personajes aquí usados son propiedad de SEEEGAAAA y el Sonic Team :v**

Aclaraciones que tal vez sean necesarias:

Narración normal

-Diálogo

 _Pensamiento_

 _"Frase recordada"_

 _-Diálogo de alguien que no está o de un sueño_

¡Comencemos!

* * *

-¡Cosmo!

Tails se despertó bruscamente en su cama, sudando, jadeando, llorando y temblando. Miró a un lado y vio la maceta que contenía la flor de Cosmo, aquella semilla que él había tomado, plantado y cuidado con mucho cariño.

Habían pasado ocho meses desde aquel día en que, para derrotar a los metarex y a Dark Oak, Tails le tuvo que disparar el cañón al planeta al que se había adherido Cosmo, muriendo ella en el acto. El zorrito de dos colas había intentado pasar la página y seguir con su vida normalmente, pero poco a poco esta tarea se hacía mas difícil a medida que la chica era el objeto de sus pensamientos más y más frecuentemente. Había dejado de trabajar en sus aviones y artilugios, volviéndose perezoso y oscuro, e invertía sus días en vagar por su casa y sus noches escribiendo poemas y notas de todo cuanto pensaba, pero principalmente, de ella. En silencio, sufría la pérdida y siempre que podía, se culpaba de haberla separado de si mismo, inconscientemente alimentando la depresión en la que estaba sumido. Se alejó de sus amigos, a quienes ya casi no veía, para dedicar su vida a la soledad, la reflexión y el sufrimiento.

Pero por si todo eso fuera poco, el chico había empezado a experimentar situaciones que a vista de cualquiera no eran para nada normales. Esto es que debido a lo deprimido que estaba llegó a afectarse incluso su salud, a pesar de que seguía comiendo y durmiendo normalmente. Su pelaje ahora estaba muy desorganizado y su mente le engañaba con percepciones falsas de sus sentidos. En pocas palabras, el chico tenía alucinaciones constantes que le habían hecho empezar a desconfiar de toda situación en la que se encontraba, tan pronto como se dio cuenta de ello.

Tras un rato, Tails se calmó. Iba a quedarse allí reflexionando, pero entonces el timbre sonó. Al principio no quiso ir a abrir la puerta, pero de un momento a otro se preguntó si podía ser alguien importante. Así que finalmente se levantó de la cama y bajó las escaleras con sus mejillas aún llenas de lágrimas. Cuando abrió la puerta, se podría decir que se parecía a algo como un zombie que llora.

-¿Sonic? -Preguntó al ver a su amigo en frente de la puerta-.

-¡Tails! -El erizo azul habló efusivamente-. ¿Has inventado algo nuevo?

-¿Qué? Bueno, últimamente no. ¿Por qué?

Como ignorando su última pregunta, el erizo continuó:

-Que extraño. ¿En qué te la has pasado tan ocupado?

Al pensar en ello, Tails recordó que gran parte de su día se la dedicaba a...

-¡Por Chaos! ¡Se va a secar!

El chico corrió hacia la cocina y salió de allí con un vaso de agua que llevó volando con sus colas a su habitación. Se acerco a su ventana y lentamente, regó la planta en la maceta.

-Bueno, ¿Y qué es todo esto?

Tails se giró para ver a Sonic señalando el cubo de basura, que, por cierto, estaba repleto de bolas de papel.

-Ehm... Eso es... Uh...

Tails no quería que ninguno de sus amigos se enterara de lo deprimido que estaba. Sabía que si llegaban a saberlo, se preocuparían, y aunque esto no le parecía algo malo, prefería pasar la mayor parte del tiempo solo.

\- ¿Tratas de inventar algún aparato nuevo?

Habiendo encontrado una buena excusa, el zorrito amarillo dijo:

-Eh... ¡Si! Trato de inventar una nueva máquina. Pero yo... ehm... ¡No me he decidido aún!

La reacción del erizo, sin duda, no fue la que Tails esperaba.

-¡Genial! ¡Yo quiero ver! ¡A que será algo que nos hará más fácil derrotar los robots de Eggman!

Sonic se agachó y se dirigió a tomar una de las bolas de papel, pero entonces algo se interpuso en su camino.

-¡No!

-¿Tails?

Rápidamente inventando una nueva excusa, el menor dijo:

-S-son solo... uh... ¡Borradores! ¡T-te mostraré los planos finales!

-Bien, como tú digas.

De repente, unas orejas de conejo aparecieron tras de un lado del marco de la puerta, mientras unos ojos cafés observaban escondidos. Sonic se hizo a un lado, y Tails pudo verla.

-¿Cream? ¿Como es que entraste?

Viéndose descubierta, Cream salió de su escondite

-Ehm... dejaste la puerta abierta, T-tails... Pero... -La pequeña conejita parecía asustada-. ¿C-con quien estás h-hablando...?

-Oh, hablo con... -Tails miró a un lado, para darse cuenta de que ya no había rastro de Sonic en la habitación-. ¿A dónde fue?

-¿Q-quién?

-Sonic. Estaba aqui hace unos segundos. ¿Viste si salio corriendo?

-Ehm... Tails... Nadie aparte de mi ha entrado a tu casa. Estabas completamente solo.

-¿Qué? ¡No...! ¿Por qué...? Ha pasado de nuevo...

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres, Tails?

-Yo... Uh... Nada... Solo supongamos que nada sucedió hoy, ¿bien?

-Está bien... Solo vine a dejarte unos pasteles que hizo mi madre para ti.

-Oh. dale las gracias de mi parte.

-Lo haré. Me tengo que ir, mi madre y Cheese me esperan en casa.

-Bien, nos vemos Cream.

Cream salió entonces de la casa, dejando a Tails solo.

* * *

Estaba hambriento, pero no quería comer. Era extraño ya que generalmente el hambre y el querer comer iban conectados. Pero en esta ocasión no era así. Entonces Tails se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor con la maceta de Cosmo entre sus piernas. No lo dudo y empezó a hablarle, como si de la misma chica se tratara.

-Te extraño Cosmo. Y tal vez demasiado... Pero ahora que lo pienso, no debería estar quejándome. Después de todo yo soy quien disparó el cañón. Tenía que haber otra forma. No podía ser esa la unica manera de salvar el universo. Yo tuve que haber descubierto esa manera a tiempo. Y sin embargo no lo hice. ¿Es que acaso el "chico de las ideas rápidas" no supo que hacer a tiempo? ¡Yo soy quien no te permitió vivir la vida que querías, Cosmo! ¡Todo es mi culpa!

Pensó entonces en el significado de aquella frase

 _"Todo es mi culpa"_

Y entonces recordó. Lo recordó todo. Todos y cada uno de los momentos que había vivido al lado de la chica peliverde. Cuando ella llegó a su mundo, cuando le ayudó a organizar la fiesta en el interior del Tifón Azul, cuando, tras caer en varias trampas se abrazaron observando el ocaso en el planeta Marmolim y el día en que la defendió valientemente contra Shadow, aún cuando se encontraba en una clara desventaja. Y entonces, de repente, se vio frente a _eso_. El botón rojo. Aquel que le alejaría de aquellos ojos azul cielo en los que le gustaba perderse. De aquella voz que al decir las palabras indicadas lo podía hacer volverse loco. De ella...

 _"¡Todo es mi culpa!"_

El chico ya lloraba inconsolablemente.

-Cosmo... Por ahora debes de estarme odiando... Es imposible que no lo hagas con todas las cosas que he hecho mal y con todo lo que he arruinado.

- _Pero tails, yo no..._

A pesar de estar incompleta, la frase sorprendio a Tails. O más bien la voz que la dijo.

-¿Cosmo? ¿Puedes escucharme?

- _Por supuesto, Tails. Ven conmigo._

-A... ¿A dónde?

Tails miraba a todos lados, pero no podía ver a nadie.

 _-¡Por aquí!_

La voz parecía provenir de afuera de la casa. Tails salió de allí sin pensarselo dos veces. Corrió guiado por aquella voz que poco a poco le daba pistas de su posible ubicación.

Pronto, entró a un bosque. Para no detenerse y no dejar de escuchar la voz, el zorrito decidió alternarse entre correr y volar con sus colas. Incluso llego a hacer _spin dash_ como pudo. Se encontraba bajo un nivel de motivación impresionantemente efectivo, que le hacía pensar en el poder ver a aquella chica que amaba de nuevo, y esto a su vez le hacía sentir sensaciones indescriptibles que solo le hacían querer llegar a ella más y más rápido. De hecho, a pesar de no darse cuenta, Tails estaba alcanzando un nuevo nivel. Estaba corriendo y volando a una velocidad de la que hasta Sonic se sentiría asombrado y orgulloso. El seguir escuchando aquella voz le alimentaba de esperanza, que lo hacía seguirse esforzando tanto como podía. Lamentó en algún punto el no haber traído consigo alguno de sus aeroplanos, pero desechó la idea cuando pensó que un choque sería la única manera de aterrizar.

Entonces el cielo adoptó un color anaranjado. El sol se estaba poniendo. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, ya que lo único que existía en ese momento para él era aquella voz, que le guiaba hacía su portadora.

 _-Vamos Tails, ¡por aquí! ¡Aquí estoy!_

La noche cayó tan rápido como aún corría Tails. No obstante, las condiciones se pusieron en contra de él, al empezar a llover. Siguió corriendo, como si fuera tras del tesoro mas grande alguna vez encontrado. Y es que, para él, sí iba tras de un tesoro. Es fácilmente deducible que daría lo que fuera por poder volverla y ver y finalmente ser capaz de declararle todo cuanto sentía, tanto que el mojarse era ya una de las tantas cosas que soportaría, si confiaba en que podría verla de nuevo.

Hay que decir que ya había estado corriendo entre el bosque por más de tres horas. Un pequeño y vil pensamiento de rendición se empezaba a formar en su mente cuando llegó a un claro en el que ocurrió algo sorprendente: Del cielo empezó a bajar controlada y lentamente una silueta que Tails reconoció casi al instante

-¡Cosmo!

Tails estaba muy cansado y sudaba como loco, pero hizo un último esfuerzo para llegar al cuerpo de la chica que justo en ese momento le significaba todo. Le vió sonreirle y abrir sus brazos para recibirle.

-¡Cosmo! ¡Cosmo!

Finalmente se acercó a ella y se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo, con sus brazos abiertos, listo para darle un gigantesco y cálido abrazo. Pero sin lugar a dudas, de ninguna manera se esperaba lo que sucedió a continuación.

No lo pudo sentir. No pudo sentir ese tibio, curvo y delicado cuerpo que hacía un segundo estaba frente a sus ojos, aquel perteneciente a ese alguien que, de alguna forma, le había robado el corazón. Todos sus sentidos quedaron desconcertados en un unisono catastrófico que le puso un fin a aquella sinfonía de alegría, esperanza y júbilo que llevaban, un desastre interno que solo podía significar una cosa:

Que Cosmo no estaba allí.

Tails no flotó en el aire por mucho. Cayó, empujado por la desilusión, la decepción, la frustración y el miedo, para finalmente estamparse contra el verde y mojado césped del sitio, con sus brazos aún abiertos, como un pequeño animal que acababa de ser cazado y no podía hacer nada para defenderse. La voz ya no estaba. No podía escucharla más. No había nada.

Para empeorar la situación, el estómago de Tails, sin este poder levantarse aún, le recordó que no había comido absolutamente nada en todo el día.

-O-otra vez... No... ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué...?

En ese momento, además, empezó a sentir que varias funciones de su cuerpo empezaban a fallar. Su visión se hizo borrosa y dejo de poder hablar claramente. Era casi como si su vida dependiera de escuchar aquella voz. Sintió nauseas y empezó a tiritar en medio de las frías gotas de lluvia nocturna, que le golpeaban el pelaje como balas de ametralladora, la ametralladora del destino, aquella cruel arma que le hacía sentir con profundidad todo el dolor que, sin embargo, pensó que merecía. Su respiración se vio entrecortada y sintió dolor en todos sus músculos. Era como un soldado a quien habían apuñalado en el abdomen, muriendo lentamente y en silencio.

-Cosmo...

En los últimos momentos, Tails pensó que moriría. Cosmo había muerto. Se le ocurrió que si ambos habían muerto, podría reunirse con ella en otro lugar. Era una idea loca que a pesar de toda su irracionalidad tenía todo el sentido del mundo.

-C-c-cosmo...

Sonrió muy débilmente, mientras pensó que su sueño de volver con aquella chica de ojos azules y voz suave estaba a punto de cumplirse. El dolor lo invadió de un momento a otro de una manera espantosa, pero no duro por mucho, ya que Tails, dando un último suspiro, cerro sus ojos y se quedó allí tirado, siendo ya las condiciones demasiado extremas para su cuerpo soportarlas.

* * *

 _Tails se encontró de repente en medio de un campo de flores iluminado por un cielo matutino azul. Este presentaba una que otra señales de haber sido un campo de batalla algún día, pero reinaban la paz y la tranquilidad. Empezó a explorar, al no saber donde se encontraba, pero con toda la calma que el lugar le transmitía, como queriéndose relajar finalmente._

 _-¡Tails!_

 _Se alarmó. Miró hacia los lados._

 _-¿Cosmo? ¿Cosmo?_

 _-¡Aquí estoy!_

 _Tails se volteó y vio a Cosmo detrás suyo, a unos metros de distancia._

 _-¡Cosmo!_

 _Corrió de nuevo hacia ella con todo el impulso y esta vez si logró darle un abrazo al cual ella respondió efectivamente. Cuando se separaron, la chica le preguntó:_

 _-Tails, ¿Qué ha pasado?_

 _Él respondió con otra pregunta_

 _-Cosmo, ¿Estoy muerto?_

 _-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?_

 _-Bueno, lo único que recuerdo son montones de sufrimiento y dolor, así que supongo que debo de estar muerto. Pero eso significa que podré estar contigo para siempre, ¿no?_

 _Tails parecía feliz. Pero hizo una mueca de confusión al ver la expresión de preocupación de Cosmo._

 _-¿Qué pasa, Cosmo?_

 _Tímidamente, ella respondió:_

 _-Bueno Tails... Verás... A mi también me alegra mucho que podamos vernos de nuevo, pero..._

 _-¿Pero...? -Tails insistió._

 _-No estamos destinados a reencontrarnos aquí._

 _-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo mal?_

 _-No Tails. Simplemente no has muerto._

 _-¿Pero entonces eso significa que estoy sentenciado a vivir toda una vida alucinando contigo y otras cosas?_

 _-No Tails, tampoco eso. Volveré, muy pronto volveré._

 _Las palabras retumbaron en su mente a medida que veía a la chica acercarse a él._

 _"Muy pronto volveré"_

 _Sintió que le tomó la quijada con una mano y la alzó, pudiendo ver él aquel par de perlas que lo hipnotizaban y le hacían sucumbir a lo que fuera que desearan._

 _..._

 _"Muy pronto volvere" "Muy pronto..."_

 _..._

* * *

Tails abrió sus ojos algo sobresaltado, pro no se movió un solo milimetro. Al ver el techo supo que, extrañamente, estaba en casa de Cream.

 _Estoy vivo... Alguien debe de haberme encontrado... Pero... ¿Y ella...?_

 _"Muy pronto volveré"_

 _¿A cuanto tiempo se refería?_

Tails miró a su lado. Pero cuando lo hizo sus ojos se salieron de órbita.

 _"Muy pronto volveré"_

Algunos mechones de pelo verde, un par de rosas cerradas a los lados y la cara más hermosa que Tails había visto en toda su vida estaban justo a su lado, con los ojos aún cerrados y respirando tranquilamente, recostada contra su pecho. La sorpresa del chico solo pudo ser descrita por lo boquiabierto que quedó.

-¿C-c-cosmo...? -Susurró para no despertarla-. Y... ¿Cómo?

Pero entonces, lentamente, la chica abrió los ojos como la princesa que se despertaba de su largo sueño y dijo aquella frase que, con la voz que después de no escuchar por tanto tiempo, hacía sentir a Tails que no necesitaba de nada más:

-Buenos días, Tails.

-C-cosmo...

Tails sintió su corazón latiendo más rápido y sus mejillas tornándose calientes. Y sin embargo, empezó a dudar de la existencia de Cosmo, pensando que podía tratarse de otro de los juegos de su mente.

 _Pero si de una alucinación se trata, no habrá problema mientras nadie me vea o me escuche hablando solo, ¿verdad?_

Así que todavía algo nervioso, respondió:

-¿Y cómo es que regresaste?

-Con la flor.

-¿Uh?

Al ver la confusión del chico, Cosmo dio una risita suave y empezó a explicar:

-Bueno, tal vez no te lo esperaras, pero la semilla que Sonic recuperó era un portal mediante el cual podría regresar aquí. La planta solo tenía que crecer hasta su tamaño adulto, y entonces yo podría regresar aquí.

-Cosmo... Pero... ¿Por qué? No deberías haberte preocupado por ello, es decir, te disparé el cañón, te quité la vida. Lo único que merezco es sufrir por toda la eternidad ya que yo mismo te hice a un lado y te...

-No, ¡Tails! -Le interrumpió-. Yo fuí quien se sacrificó para salvar el universo. Yo misma me disparé el cañón, tú solo hiciste lo que te pedí que hicieras. Es cierto que yo no quería morir, pero si hay una razón para eso era porque viviendo puedo pasar tiempo contigo. No quería alejarme de tu lado y es por eso mismo que liberé la semilla. Los de mi clan solo podemos liberar una cada cien años, y ninguno de nosotros ha vivido todo ese tiempo, esto significa que esa era la única semilla que podía liberar en mi vida entera. Y no me arrepiento. Lo hice porque desde el comienzo, cuando empezamos a vivir aventuras juntos, supe que nunca me defraudarías y que cuidarías de mi semilla tal como me cuidarías a mi, hasta que creciera y yo, aunque no lo supieras, pudiera volver. Tú no me mataste disparándome el cañón, Tails, en vez de eso me diste otra oportunidad para vivir cuidando mi semilla. Y quiero que entiendas que verdaderamente aprecio eso, porque yo te extrañé tanto como tú a mi.

-C-cosmo...

-Bueno, sea como sea, ¿estás bien, Tails? Dijeron que te habías desmayado.

-Estoy bien. Sólo un poco confundido, pero eso es todo

-¿Eh? ¿Y confundido acerca de qué?

-Bueno, no tengo idea de que sucedió...

-Sé que tal vez no sea una explicación coherente pero hasta donde sé no estabas en casa cuando regresé por medio de la flor, así que decidí esperar a ver si volvías. Algunas horas después llegó Cream y dijo que quería asegurarse de que estabas bien pero yo le dije que tú no estabas allí. Entonces me ofreció quedarme aquí anoche. Y después llegaron aquí Knuckles, Sonic y Amy contigo desmayado. Knuckles dijo que te había encontrado en algún lugar cerca de Angel Island. Y luego todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que me quedara aquí contigo.

-Oh... Ahora lo entiendo todo. Gracias Cosmo.

-¿Sabes? Quería sorprenderte, pero parece que no lo logré...

-Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Bromeas?

-¿Uh?

-De ninguna manera imaginaba que tú regreso estaría tan cerca. Pensé que no volverías en mucho, muchísimo tiempo. Y sin embargo hoy te encontré justo a mi lado -Tails estaba sonriendo. Se sonrojó un poco y miró hacia un lado-. A decir verdad, esta ha sido la mejor sorpresa que jamás alguien me ha dado

-¿Eh? ¿Hablas en serio?

Tails asintió con su cabeza.

-Ah, me alegra tanto que pienses así, Tails.

Entonces Tails le contó a Cosmo todo cuanto recordaba. Absolutamente todo.

-...Incluso llegué a alucinar contigo.

-Tails, ¿Soy asi de importante para ti?

-¡Por supuesto que lo eres, Cosmo! Eres la persona más importante que hay en mi vida y yo... Yo nunca permitiré que te suceda algo de nuevo.

No se pudo resistir y lo abrazó, presionando su cabeza contra su peludo y suave pecho. Él, sintiendo el calor que ella le transmitía y un montón de sentimientos en su interior, respondió al abrazo tomándola con sus brazos y envolviéndose a ella y a sí mismo con sus colas amarillas, las cuales, por cierto, fue finalmente capaz de controlar luego de estas moverse tanto.

-No te preocupes, Tails. Contigo a mi lado estoy completamente segura de que nada me ocurrirá por el simple hecho de que estas ahí, conmigo.

-Y yo estoy aquí para asegurarme de ello.

Entonces, de un momento a otro, Cosmo empezo a pasar su mano por el pecho de Tails, haciéndole algo de cosquillas. El chico de las dos colas se rio un poco.

-Oh, Cosmo... Hace cosquillas...

-Eres tan suave, Tails... Adoro sentir tu pelaje.

A pesar de todo esto, Tails estaba reprimiendo muchos sentimientos en su interior. Cosmo levantó su mirada del pecho blanco del chico, y sus ojos se encontraron. Al ver él aquellos ojos azul cielo que se asemejaban a los suyos, sintió que algo explotó en su interior. No pensó claramente y se empezo a acercar a la chica, cerrando lentamente los ojos.

Pero la situación con Cosmo no era para nada diferente. El no haber podido ver al chico que amaba, aquel muchachito de dos colas, le había afectado mucho. Y justo ahora lo tenía en frente, haciendo latir su corazón como nunca. Desobedeció a su cerebro y a su racionalidad para dar rienda suelta a su corazón y sus deseos más profundos, acercándose también a él con sus ojos cerrados.

Eventualmente sus labios, al no haber más distancia entre ellos, se encontraron. Ambos sintieron que liberaban cargas de sus almas y sus corazones, sentimientos que se habían visto reprimidos por mucho tiempo y que ahora, cuando los chicos que se amaban se encontraban de nuevo, se liberaban como golondrinas al viento. Sus bocas intercomunicaban sensaciones en un lenguaje que solamente los que estaban destinados a estar juntos podían leer. En pocas palabras, era el mejor momento que habían vivido en sus vidas, y sabían que lo recordarían por toda la eternidad, en esta vida y en la otra.

Tras un par de minutos que parecieron horas, sus labios se separaron cuando necesitaron aire. Se miraron por un momento, pero al volver sus racionalidades a tomar sus respectivos puestos, se sonrojaron demasiado al darse cuenta de que se habían dejado llevar.

-¡Cosmo...! Yo... Yo...

-Tails...

-Lo siento, Cosmo...

-No, Tails... Yo... yo quería esto.

-¿Eh?

-S-sabía que sucedería algún día. Estoy tan feliz. ¡Gracias Tails!

Cosmo, ahora sabiendo lo que hacía, se acercó a él y lo besó de nuevo. Tails se adentró también en las sensaciones que del beso provenían, entendiendo acepcion y confianza totales. Ninguno de los dos quería que ese momento terminase. Tras un rato, se separaron de nuevo.

-Tus besos son tan suaves como tú, ¿Sabes Tails? -Cosmo dijo esto en un tono un tanto juguetón.

Normalmente, Tails le habría seguido la corriente. Pero estaba tan encerrado en sus sentimientos hacia ella que lo unico que atinó a decir fue:

-G-gracias, Cosmo... Tu también besas muy bien.

Se miraron una vez más. Y entonces se perdieron en los ojos del otro, como exploradores arribando a territorios completamente nuevos, descubriendo cosas nuevas. Ambos tenían una sonrisa pintada en su cara. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para ser más precisos. El joven zorrito se sintió entonces con la suficiente confianza para tomar la palabra:

-Cosmo, hay algo que siempre te he querido decir desde aquel tiempo en que empezamos a ir juntos y a conocernos mejor.

-Tails... Ya lo sé todo, pero quiero que me lo digas. Por favor, Tails, ¡dímelo, quiero oírlo!

-Cosmo... Te amo... Demasiado en realidad. Siempre, desde que te conocí, lo he hecho. Y estoy seguro de que nunca lo dejare de hacer. ¡Te amo, Cosmo!

Aquellas palabras fueron como un combustible que los impulsó a ambos a hacer encontrar sus labios, pero esta vez más apasionadamente. Cosmo tomó las mejillas de Tails y él tomó a la chica de la cintura, apretando poco a poco su agarre. Ella sintió esto último. Era como si él no quisiera que la alejaran de él, nunca más.

-También te amo, Tails. Nunca me arrepentire de hacerlo.

Los dos jovencitos siguieron allí besandose y conversando, pero ahora como la pareja que ya eran. Había toda una pila de cosas que querían contarse el uno al otro. Sabían que habían creado una relación con mucho futuro, llena de amor y, aunque les costara admitirlo, deseo. Pero tambien supieron instantaneamente que todo cuanto habían hecho y luchado y todo cuanto se habían esforzado por estar juntos, había valido la pena, ya que podían asegurar que nunca, jamás volverían a separarse.

* * *

Bueno, supongo que mi trabajo aquí esta hecho.

Es tan triste al comienzo y tan romántico al final que considero que los generos que elegí se adaptan perfectamente.

También debo decir que puedo sentirme orgulloso de haber escrito algo como esto. Y planeo seguir escribiendo historias de varías parejas incluída esta. Hay tanto que mi mente necesita liberar... :3

Bueno, en fin. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Muy triste? ¿Esplendidamente genial? ¿Se han confundido? ¿Han encontrado algún error? ¿Tienen alguna crítica constructiva?

Hay una sección de comentarios (o reviews) en algun lugar por aquí cerca. Así que, ¿Por qué no decirme que piensan de mi trabajo?

Ya considero que es suficiente de mis ruegos por reviews xD

Así que, nos veremos en una proxima ocasión...

 _ **¡Sayonara!**_


End file.
